1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp having an LED (light-emitting diode) light source.
2. Prior Art
Recently, vehicular lamps with an LED light source have been widely adopted. In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2001-332104, LED light sources are arranged so that they are not seen from the outside of the lamp and light from the LED light sources is reflected forward of the lamp by a reflector.
By adopting such a configuration, the lamp provides a soft lighting effect due to indirect lighting effect.
In the vehicular lamp that uses only the indirect lighting effect as mentioned above, however, there are problems. The lamp when lit emits light somewhat in a flat manner, and the lamp does not appear to emit light from deep inside. Further, a sufficient light emission amount cannot be ensured.